Consequences
by Shanks1Piece
Summary: When Allie is kidnapped the CSI team must race to find her time, or suffer the consequences. PLEASE R&R!


HELLO ALL WHO ENTER! This is one of the first fanfics I've ever written so excuse me if it's not the greatest-I'm doing the best I can! I've been a long time fan of CSI and implied pairings in this storyCathXWarrick. Please review thank you!

Allie stared up at the clock now flashing midnight. She was home alone, since her grandmother had left a few hours ago, and her mother still wasn't back from work. She always worked late now, and Allie barely even saw her anymore. Her eyes filled with tears as she stared up at the photo of her father resting on her dresser. Her father used to always be there for her up until the night he died.

Allie buried her head in her pillow trying to suffocate her tears. She would give anything to have her father back. To have her father and mother back together, and happy, so that for once they would actually notice her.

Suddenly, a large crash erupted from downstairs. Allie's heart pounded in her ears as she crept to the door, and put her ear to it.

"Mom?" she asked, but there was only silence.

Allie opened the door and stepped into the hall, but she wasn't ready for what happened next. Huge arms wrapped around her tiny frame wearing a leather jacket and black gloves. Allie struggled, but the man held on. Finally pinning her against the wall, the man wrapped a cloth around her nose and mouth. She struggled frantically until the last bit of air escaped her lungs.

Then, everything went black.

The police lights flashed brightly in the dark night as Catherine Willows ducked under the police tape, and into the crime scene. Police ran out of the house in front of her, probably unable to handle the smell. She smiled when she remembered that she used to be like them.

A few yards away she saw Brass explaining the situation to Grissom, while Nick squatted in the doorway testing the door handle for prints. All around the house people had gathered, watching the crime scene intently. Catherine scowled at the people, being entertained by their own neighbors' death, and walked to Brass and Grissom.

"The victim's name is Mary Warden," Brass continued as he saw Catherine, "she owns a large film industry here in Vegas. The husband said he walked into the house and found heron the stairs, bleeding, so he called the police."

"Where is the husband now?" Grissom interrupted.

"Over there," Brass pointed at a man huddled amidst some police officers. He was young, but the strain and worry on his face made him appear 60, and wrapped in a dark blanket, shivering.

"Right," Grissom said turning to Catherine, "I'll go talk to the husband; you go help Nick with the crime scene."

Catherine nodded, and walked into the huge mansion before her. As she entered, she saw the victim sprawled out on the stairs with a small river of blood dripping from her head, and flowing into a large pool of blood on the floor.

"About time," Nick said as he stood from the doorway and smiled, while a large fingerprint shown brightly on the doorknob.

"Well, you know," Catherine smiled, "it's hard to get to a crime scene when you're having dinner at a restaurant. What have you got so far?"

"Pretty simple," Nick said professionally, "victim's wearing high heels, not the best for running down stairs. Probably tripped, broke her neck. Broken glass suggests a break-in from an outsider."

Catherine looked around the crime scene, analyzing it. "Thanks," she smiled to Nick as she walked up the stairs to look around. The flashlight cut brightly through the darkness as she walked down the hallway. She entered the first room, on her right. It was the victim's room, with a bed in the center surrounded by curtains. On the walls hung dozens of movie posters, but what was on the floor interested her the most. Something lay on the ground in a pile of ashes. It had been burned deliberately, but why just this and not the entire room?

Catherine bent down to pick up the burnt object. She twisted it around in her hands, and it started to unravel like a spool of string. She stared at the object, and noticed little small pictures.

It was a film strip.

"Find anything?"

Catherine jumped at Grissom's voice, but she was used to him creeping up on her by now. "A film strip," she said, turning to show Grissom.

Grissom walked over, and grabbed the strip; playing with it in his hands, "Apparently somebody didn't want anybody showing this film."

"Looks like our victim got caught up in a film scandal she couldn't get out of," Catherine said.

"Cut and print," Grissom responded smiling.

The clock flashed 5 A.M. as Catherine entered the house. Exhausted from a full night of work, she threw her bag into a chair and walked upstairs. She wanted to say hello to Allie before she left for school since she would probably be sleeping. She put her hand on the doorknob when she noticed large dents in the wall beside the door.

"Allie?" Catherine asked, but there was only silence.

Anxiously, Catherine opened the door, and turned on the light. The room was completely empty, and the bed sheets were scattered about the floor. In the center of the bed laid a yellow piece of paper. Catherine picked it up, and read:

_Hello, Ms. Willows. We have your daughter with us, but no need to worry she's fine. However, if you ever want to seeher again you'll give us 30,000 dollars. We'll call later to tell you where to deposit the money. You must come alone or you can say goodbye to your daughter. You have 32 hours to comply. If you don't give us the money by that time, there will be consequences. Good Luck Ms. Willows._


End file.
